Talk:Chiaotzu
Emperror I remember that after he was wished back after the freeza saga, the narrater calls him Emperror Chiaotzu, anyone care to add that in? Joeyaa 20:43, 30 August 2008 (UTC) :I added it in the history section. I'm not sure if the same reference was made in the Japanese anime or any of the manga, so my edit may need touching up. -- 04:32, 12 September 2008 (UTC) :from what i've read that reference wasnt made in the manga or japanese version. I immediately searched for some kind of back story when I caught that but i couldn't find anything on itSilverDan (talk) 22:45, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Mimicry In the old Wikipedia article I remember there being a paragraph about Chiaotzu's Mimicry ability ( Ablitity to copy techniques after seeing them once.) Both Chaiaotzu and Tien display this ablity in the Anime and Manga but are never directly stated to have it so I would be unable to cite that fact. Could I still put that ability in the article or would it be deleted? Thunderbender18 22:19, 3 April 2009 (UTC) :I don't recall when this happened, but if it took place in the series without being given a name, it sounds like it would go well in an introductory paragraph of their abilities sections. At least that's where I'd put it. -- 10:27, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Gender Bender :Some things... such as? -- 11:25, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Non Canon Games and a Import Version of The Saiyan Saga Roughly Translated From Japanese. --Silver Sinspawn 08:19, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Well those things are obviously just mistakes, I dont think they're worth putting in the article. Thunderbender18 21:16, 17 April 2009 (UTC) True......True.....But, We Could Put it Under A Trivia Part? --Silver Sinspawn 00:39, 19 April 2009 (UTC) :I don't really see the point in doing that, to be honest. The manga and anime have never once stated, implied or hinted that Chaozu was either female or homosexual, so I don't really see the benefit in bringing this new (and rather odd) information to light. KneeKicker 01:20, 20 April 2009 (UTC) :Chiaotzulover (talk) 21:33, June 10, 2013 (UTC)Hey, if he's homosexual, then I hope it's with Tien, because I figured they've been together for a long time, so why not?Chiaotzulover (talk) 21:33, June 10, 2013 (UTC) *Sigh* Fine Then.......But Could We Atleast State About the Non Canon Mistakes? :The examples you cited are a bit vague. Seeing a specific quote that implies this might help us to determine how notable this is. -- 10:09, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Well,Should i Work On Finding a Quote? --Silver Sinspawn 00:18, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :That would help us to determine how notable this is. -- 09:30, 25 April 2009 (UTC) I believe in Japanese, there is a word used that can mean either he or she (doesnt mean there isnt one, nor even necessarily unknown, just means that they dont tell you, similar to how we occasionally use 'they' to refer to only one person of either gender), so if this was roughly translated from original japanese, and this word was used, most translators will choose to translate as either he or she depending on their own assumptions. It may be that the translator in question simply did not realise that chiaotzu was a male, and erroneously wrote she instead of he. However i cannot speak for his sexual preference, ive never heard anyone mention it before. He could simply be very effeminate, however on a less serious note, he does spend most of his time travelling with a muscular, shirtless man ;P -- Unknown User (Taxi4Dave), 00:50, 10 October 2009 (GMT) Major Battles Okay, when exactly did Chaozu and King Piccolo fight? Except for Piccolo Daimao simply killed Chaozu when he was trying to make a wish before Piccolo. Does that even count a battle? - 15:42, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Dodon Ray? In Chiaotzu's techniques and abilities section, there is a photo of Chiaotzu doing a ray simmilar to Kamehameha. I remember before, that image was labeled as "Chiaotzu's version of Kamehameha". Somebody changed it to "Chioatzu charges a Dodon ray". It is not a Dodon Ray because dodon rays are only charged from the fingertip. This image should be labelled "Chiaotzu's version of Kamehameha. I've tried before to change it but someone stuborn keeps changing it back. :It's a Dodon Ray. He charges it only with the index finger of his left hand. We can see his right hand behind, but it is not in contact with the energy charged. It's a Dodon Ray. Jeangabin666 22:39, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Dragon ball crush Chiaotzulover (talk) 21:28, June 10, 2013 (UTC)Does anyone ever have a crush on a Dragon ball character? Chiaotzu's mine. (Hence to my name.)Chiaotzulover (talk) 21:28, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Appearances 2 points I'd like to make to correct this article During the Cell games chiaotzu is shown in one scene watching the games at master Roshi's house I don't recal seeing chiaotzu at bulma's party at the end of the kid buu series. can someone confirm that? SilverDan (talk) 22:43, November 20, 2014 (UTC)